Overseas
by Author-chan
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Co. find out there's a Shikon shard in England? They meet many new friends, including 2 baka samurai, a demon-hunting miko, and a bunch of scary Europeans!
1. Just Another Day in the Feudal Times...

Author-chan's notes: **HI AGAIN!!! **Oh my gosh! How long has it been since I wrote a new fic? Probably like, forever! I've been a bad girl, and I've been neglecting my fics! Can you believe it? Well, writers' block had something to do with it. That plus I've been drowning in homework (doesn't everyone that's in school have the same problem?). And to top it all off, I'm a horrible lazy bum. Oh well. This is my first Inuyasha fic, so I hope you like it!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I would like to own him, mind you, but I don't. All I own is myself, my crazy ideas, and a few anime posters!

Overseas

(Chapter One: Just Another Day in the Feudal Times…)

Somewhere in Inuyasha's Forest (Feudal Era)

"I'm bored," Shippo muttered.

"We know, you said that two seconds ago," Miroku muttered back.

"I'm bored," Shippo muttered again.

"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY, FOX!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who asked you, dog-boy?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up, you baka kitsune!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Make me, Jerk-boy!" Shippo taunted.

"You bet I will!" Inuyasha snarled, jumping to his feet.

"SIT, DOG-BOY!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to the group.

****

*THUD!!!* Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

"What was that for, wretch?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled himself up.

"You know perfectly well why I did that, Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly.

"Actually, I don't think he does," Miroku said, "After all, Inuyasha is a bit of a baka."

"SAY WHAT, MONK?!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Miroku.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Miroku said, holding his hands up in defense. 

"Hoshi-san no baka," Sango snickered. 

"Coming from such a beautiful mouth as yours, an insult turns into a love confession," Miroku said leaning towards Sango.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, HENTAI!!!!" Sango yelled as the monk's hand strayed towards forbidden territory.

"I have no idea what you mean Sango-san," Miroku said innocently. Sango snorted.

"I'm bored," Shippo muttered again.

"THAT'S IT, KITSUNE!!! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo cowered in fear.

"Sit!" Kagome said.

***THUD!!!* **Inuyasha kissed dirt yet again. He got up cussing so bad I can't write it down without changing the rating to R. 

"SitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSitSit!!!" Kagome cried, clutching her ears. Soon a giant crater, as deep as the Grand Canyon, appeared before Kagome with Inuyasha in the middle. 

"Ow!" Miroku winced at the sight.

"He's gonna feel that one tomorrow," Shippo said, peering into the crater.

"I think he's feeling it now," Sango muttered. 

"Uh..." Inuyasha moaned from inside the crater.

***

Kaede's hut (later that day)

"Is he dead?" Shippo asked, peering at the unconscious form of our favorite hanyou. 

"I do not know," Kaede said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said so many 'sits'..." Kagome began, but...

***WHUMP!!!*** Inuyasha's still form crashed into the floor again.

"Opps! I better not say 'sit'..." Kagome's eyes widened at her mistake.

***THUMP!!!*** Everyone winced as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"One might think your trying to kill him, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, politely turning his gaze away from the poor hanyou's body. 

"Oh dear," Kagome sighed. 

"Uh..." Inuyasha muttered.

"He's alive!!!" Kagome cried happily. She quickly hugged Inuyasha's slightly crumpled form.

"It's a miracle!" Sango cried.

"Praise Buddha!" Miroku said, while his hand moved towards Sango.

"HOSHI-SAN NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled. Then, with surprising speed, Sango slammed her fist into Miroku's face.

"Wow!" Shippo cried.

"Great left hook!" Kagome added.

"Uh...Where am I?" Inuyasha asked, finally waking up.

"You're in Kaede's hut," Kagome answered.

"How did I get here?" Inuyasha asked. 

"We carried you here," Kagome answered.

"WHAT?! WHY?!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME LIKE A CHILD?!!!"

"Um, because I kinda said 'sit' too much," Kagome said sheepishly.

***THUD!!!* **Inuyasha had created a brand new crater in the middle of Kagome's speech. 

"Opps!" Kagome blushed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WRETCH?!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "MY BACK MUST BE BROKEN FROM ALL THOSE 'SITS'!!!!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, MR. POTTY-MOUTH!!!" Kagome yelled back, "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN USE THAT KINDA LANGUAGE!!!"

"Um, can you all stop yelling? You're hurting my ears," Miroku said.

"TOO BAD, MONK!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm bored," Shippo said.

"How can you be bored at a fight like this?" Sango asked the kitsune.

"Because Inuyasha and Kagome always fight like this," Shippo answered.

"True," Sango nodded in agreement. Yep, like Shippo had observed, today was very boring. They hadn't heard any rumors about the Shikon shards, and Kagome hadn't felt any shards nearby either. So instead everyone was fighting.

"(*BEEP*)!!!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"BAKA!!!"

"BAKA YOURSELF!!! AT LEAST I GO TO SCHOOL!!!"

"STUPID SCHOOL!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Can't we get along?" Miroku asked.

"NO!!!"

"Just asking," Miroku muttered.

"BAKA MONK!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"HEY!" Miroku protested.

"If I were you (and I'm glad I'm not) I would keep out of their conversation," Sango suggested.

"I'm so glad you care for me, Sango-san," Miroku said, reach over.

"HANDS OFF, HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled, throwing another left hook at Miroku's face.

"AHHHH! I think you almost broke my face!!!" Miroku cried.

"'Almost'? Touch me again and I'll not only break you face, I'll break your ribs too!" Sago threatened. 

"I'm bored," Shippo muttered again.

"DIE, YOU BAKA MONK!!!" Sango yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Miroku cried.

"WRETCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT!!!" Kagome replied.

****

*THUD!!!* Down Inuyasha went.

"(*BEEP!!!*)" Inuyasha hissed.

"STOP SWEARING!!!" Kagome shouted.

"Me thinks it is a miracle that my house is still standing," Kaede murmured.

"Why is that?" Shippo asked.

Suddenly the Hiraikotsu (you know, the giant boomerang that Sango has) flew in the air, scarcely missing Miroku's head.

"With all this fighting, me would have thought my hut would have destroyed by now," Kaede answered.

"You have a point," Shippo agreed glancing at the Hiraikotsu.

"So how do we stop them from fighting?" Shippo asked Kaede.

"Simple, just watch," Kaede said in reply. 

"HENTAI!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOT THE GIANT BOOMERANG!!!"

"WRETCH!!!!"

"SIT, DOG-BOY!!!"

***THUD!!!***

"Excuse me, but I have some good news," Kaede began. Everyone just continued fighting.

"It concerns a Shikon shard," Kaede added. Suddenly everyone was quiet and was staring at her.

"A Shikon shard? Where?!" Inuyasha pressed, "Tell me, you old woman!!!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome said soothingly.

"I _am_ calm," Inuyasha muttered.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," Kagome said, shaking her head at the now hyper hanyou. 

"An old friend of mine, the miko in the next village, said she knew where a Shikon shard was," Kaede began.

"So? Where is the shard?" Inuyasha pressed, looking very excited. 

"Patience, Inuyasha, I'm getting to that part," Kaede scolded, "My friend said she found a shard a few months back, around the time when the Jewel was first broken."

"Did your friend give you the shard?" Kagome asked.

"No. Before she even knew what it was, a group of samurai came and traded her the shard for some food," Kaede said.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that a piece of the Shikon no Tama is in the hands of some weak human samurai?!!!" Inuyasha cried.

"Why, yes," Kaede nodded.

"ACK!!! That shard is as good as in the hands of demons right now!!! Any demon who feels that shard is gonna go after it, and those stupid human samurai won't be able to defend themselves from one demon, let alone a whole army of them!!!" Inuyasha cried.

"Give those 'stupid human samurai' some credit, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "After all, we humans can defend ourselves."

"Maybe you, Sango, and Kagome can, but those idiotic samurai can't! All of us are trained to fight demons and we've fought demons before, but those samurai only know how to fight humans! We all know that Sesshoumaru can kill an entire army of samurai with only one blow, and he only has _one _arm!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He has a point," Sango agreed, "I've fought a samurai before, and believe me, any demon can defeat one. Even Shippo!"

"That's right!" Shippo agreed, then he paused and thought Sango's words over, "Hey! That's not right! Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Yes she is, you baka kitsune," Inuyasha answered.

"I wasn't asking you, Jerk-boy!" Shippo yelled.

"Well it's true," Inuyasha said, "You are a pathetic demon."

"Well at least I'm cuter than you! HAHA!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"OW!" Shippo cried.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grunted. 

"Quiet! Both of you! Let Kaede finish her story," Kagome glared at the two demons.

"Hai," they both muttered. 

"So Kaede what are we going to do? Search for these samurai? They could be anywhere right now," Kagome said.

"Actually after my friend found out what the shard was, she attempted to track the samurai down," Kaede said, "When she finally found them, they no longer had the shard."

"Feh! Stupid samurai! A demon probably stole it from them," Inuyasha muttered.

"Quiet, Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered, "Let Kaede finish! Give some respect to your elders." Everyone blinked at Kagome's last statement.

"Um, Kagome-sama? Isn't Inuyasha older than Kaede?" Miroku pointed out, "After all, Kaede was only a child when Inuyasha was pinned to the God-Tree, and he was already in his teens."

"Actually I was in my sixties, monk. Demons age slower than humans," Inuyasha corrected. 

"So that would make you over a hundred already?!" Kagome cried, her eyes wide. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Um, may I finish my tale?" Kaede asked.

"Whatever, old woman," Inuyasha snorted.

"That makes no sense, Inuyasha," Miroku said suddenly, "Since you're older than Kaede, then shouldn't you be calling her 'young woman' not 'old woman'?"

"SHUT UP, MIROKU!!!!" several voices shrieked. 

"Alright," Miroku muttered sullenly.

"So do you know what happened to the shard, Kaede?" Kagome asked politely.

"The samurai told my friend that they had traded the shard to another group of samurai that they met on the road," Kaede said. 

"Great," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, "Now the shard is in the hands of even more stupid samurai." 

"Do you have something against samurai or something?" Sango asked. Inuyasha just glared. "Forget I asked," Sango muttered.

"This still doesn't help us, Kaede," Kagome sighed, "Like I said before, those samurai could be anywhere right now."

"That's where you are wrong," Kaede said, "My friend was able to find out that the samurai were heading to a foreign country."

"Which country?!" Inuyasha asked, his eyes ablaze with determination. 

"Me thinks it is called England," Kaede said.

"What?! Really?!" Kagome asked, her eyes shining with delight, "I've always wanted to go to England! This is **so** great!!! Yay!!!"

"Feh! Stupid girl," Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh wait! I wonder who the King or Queen is!" Kagome said, her eyes still shining. She obviously didn't hear Inuyasha. 

"King? Queen?" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo blinked. 

"Yeah. England (or rather Great Britain as it is called in my time) has been ruled by a king or a queen for hundreds of years," Kagome explained. Then she pulled a book out of her backpack. 

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"Oh, it's a book about the royalty of Great Britain," Kagome said, as she began to flip through the pages, "Hmm, let me see, this is the 16th century, ne? Do any one of you know the exact year?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind,' Kagome muttered, "I've narrowed it down to five monarchs: Henry VII, Henry VIII, Edward VI, Mary I, and Elizabeth I. According to the book, all of them were part of the Tudor dynasty. I hope Queen Elizabeth is on the throne right now. All the other Tudors don't seem as nice."

"What is she talking about?" Shippo asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no clue," Sango shrugged.

"I wonder if we're going to meet them. The monarchs I mean," Kagome mused. 

"You're not thinking about going to this place, are you Kagome?!" Shippo asked.

"Well this is the first lead to a Shikon shard we've had in a while," Kagome pointed out, "And if we don't do anything right now some other demon might get the shard."

"That is if no one else has gotten it already," Kaede said, "All this happened months ago."

"You mean that this shard has been in a foreign country for months, unprotected, and you didn't tell us about it?!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I only found out about the shard yesterday," Kaede said calmly.

"WELL ISN'T THAT HELPFUL!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Um, Kaede, how are we going to find this shard anyway?" Sango asked.

"Well we already know it's in England. I've seen maps of England before; it's not a big country really. And I can sense the shard once I'm close enough to it," Kagome said.

"True, but how are we going to England in the first place?" Miroku asked. The room became very silent all of a sudden. How were they going to get to England?

"Maybe we should go by boat to China, then go over land to get to France, and then take a boat again to get to England," Kagome suggested. 

"But won't that take awhile?" Shippo asked.

"You're right, Shippo-chan," Kagome said, "My school attendance record already sucks. With this new mission, I might be gone from home for an entire month!"

"Maybe we can have Shippo go to school in your place," Miroku suggested.

"Yeah! We can't have you missing for an entire mission, Kagome!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Are you worried about me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha began to turn slightly pink. The truth was, he _was _worried about her. But that's not what he actually said...

"Feh! Why should I be worried about a wretch like you?" Inuyasha spat turning away from her.

"Inuyasha no baka," Sango muttered.

"I perfectly agree with you, Sango-san," Miroku nodded, "He is an idiot."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled.

"So it's all settled then?" Kaede asked, "Shippo will impersonate Kagome while she and everyone else is on the mission?"

"I want to go on the mission too!" Shippo whined.

"TOO BAD, FOX!!!" Inuyasha snarled. Shippo pouted. 

"So where can we find a ship heading for China?" Sango asked.

"The only place I know about that has ships heading to China is in the South-western area," Kaede said as she pulled out a map. She pointed to a small port city. Miroku glanced at the map.

"Are you sure that's the only place with ships heading to China?" Miroku asked.

"It's the only place I know of," Kaede shrugged.

"But that's not exactly the best place to be heading," Miroku said, "Especially for Inuyasha."

"What do you mean, monk?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You'll find out when we get there," Miroku said quietly.

Author-chan's notes: ACK!!! This is a **huge** chapter! Ah well, it can't be helped. I bet you're all wondering what Miroku is talking about. Find out in the next chapter. Ja!

P.S.: Please R+R!!!! PLEASE!!! (Just no flames.)


	2. DEMON!!!

Author-chan's notes: **OHAYO EVERYONE!!! **(*Reader clutches ears in pain. Author-chan blushes.*) Opps! Gomen minna-san. I was bit too loud. (*Author-chan blushes again. *) I'm just so happy that I'm going to put up my next chapter!!! I bet you're all wondering what Miroku was talking about in the last chapter. (*Reader shakes head.*) No?! Oh well, at least you're reading my fic! Hopefully you're reviewing it too. Okay, enough talking, on with the fic!

Overseas

(Chapter Two: DEMON!!!)

Outside the small port city in the South-west (The one Kaede pointed out)

"Look we're almost there!!!" Kagome shouted joyfully. After sending Shippo down the well to take Kagome's place, everyone else began heading for the port city. For some odd reason, Miroku kept persuading everyone to take the more indirect route to the city. He seemed to want to keep away from as many people as possible. So far it seemed to be working; the group hadn't met a person, youkai, human, or other wise, on their way to the city. 

__

'I wonder why Miroku doesn't want to bump into anyone,' Kagome thought to herself, _'And what did he mean when he said, "But that's not exactly the best place to be heading. Especially for Inuyasha." Why is this a bad place for Inuyasha to go to? He's old enough to look after himself .He's over a hundred years old already! If he was still alive in my time, Inuyasha would be over six hundred years old!!! ACK!!! Why did I have to fall in love with a guy who's older than me? Wait a sec, did I say "_love_"?!!!' _As Kagome tried to figure out her mixed up feelings, Miroku halted the group suddenly.

"Ow!" Kagome cried as she ran into Inuyasha. Suddenly she blushed at being so close to him. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was doing the same thing.

"You alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I just got startled at the sudden stop, that's all," Kagome said quietly. 

"Why did you make us stop, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Let's rest here for now. We've be walking around for a long time," Miroku said.

"But we're so close to the city!" Kagome protested, "Why don't we walk to the city and rest there…"

"NO!!!" Miroku cried.

"What's the matter, monk?" Inuyasha scoffed, "You afraid of sailing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Inuyasha," Miroku said stiffly, "I'm not worried about sailing right about now."

"Then what are you worried about?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed.

"Have any of you been in this area before?" Miroku asked.

"I haven't," Sango shrugged, "Demons never really hunted around this area, so the exterminators weren't really needed here."

"I've only been in this area in my time," Kagome said, "My cousin lives in this area in the future."

"I was here only briefly as a child," Inuyasha shrugged, "My mother and I left this area almost as soon as we got here. I hardly remember this place."

"Do you know why your mother made you leave from this area as soon as you got here?" Miroku asked. 

"I was only a child at the time," Inuyasha snapped, "Why should I have cared where I was?"

"Someone's grumpy today," Miroku muttered under his breath.

" Shut up, monk," Inuyasha snarled.

"Listen Inuyasha! This area is famous for two things: its fish and its lack of youkai. For some strange reason demons stay away from this area. To most humans in this area demons are things from legend, myths to be told to children to keep them from going out at night. To make up for this lack of demons, this area makes up their own demons," Miroku hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sango asked.

"If people from this area saw even a small tiny thing out of place, they call it a demon," Miroku explained, "Like if a woman could fight, they would call the woman a demon."

"That's not right!" Sango protested, "That means according to them both Kagome-chan and me are demons!"

"Uh huh," Miroku nodded, "I've seen them kill an old man just because he his hair was turning gray! Imagine what they would do if they saw Inuyasha's snow white hair! They would probably burn him at the stake!" (*Uh, I'm not quite sure if thy burned people at the stake in Japan, but they do in my fic. Author-chan shrugs. *) 

"Feh! They're only a bunch of stupid humans, we can take them if they try to fight us," Inuyasha snorted. 

"Baka!" Miroku hissed, "They may be just a bunch of weak humans, but there are many of them! And they are all afraid. Humans are most dangerous when they are afraid! Think about it! Hundreds of fearful humans all wanting to cut you up into tiny little pieces can even destroy the most powerful of demons! I've heard stories were this has actually happened, and I've even seen it happen before!" Inuyasha suddenly went very still and quiet.

"I've heard those stories too," Inuyasha murmured quietly, "The Great Demon of the South, Minami, was killed in battle, not by demons, but by humans. And let me tell you, Minami was no weakling. But even for him having a few hundred humans jump him from behind would kill him."

"Precisely!" Miroku cried, "Even demons could be killed if their back was to their opponent. And in an entire huge city like this, you can't always watch your back."

"So what do you propose we should do?" Sango asked, "This is the only port that we know of that has a boat going to China anytime soon. We can't just run away just because we all might be mistaken for demons and killed. We've gone too far to leave now!"

"I have an idea," Miroku said slowly, "But I want Inuyasha to promise me not to rip my head of when I tell him."

"Feh! It depends on the idea," Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku quickly whispered something in his ear.

"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR WHAT?!!!!" Inuyasha roared. Miroku cowered in fear.

"Look at the bright side," Miroku squeaked, "At least I didn't make you dress up in women's clothing." Inuyasha just growled. 

Author-chan's notes: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic, especially the people who pointed out a big mistake of mine. When I said that the time to get from Japan and England would only take a month, I messed up. It would actually take several months to cross such a great distance. Oh well. I thought that if they went to China by boat first, then completed the trip going over land that it would only take a month or so. *Sigh* Well at least someone told me. Anyway, the exact time it would take IY and Co. to get to England really doesn't matter, but thanks for everyone who pointed it out. I am in your debt. 

P.S. Please Review. I'm begging you!!!! (*Author-chan's eyes are filled with pleading tears. *) Thanks! 


	3. New Clothes

Author-chan's notes: **HI AGAIN!!! **This is my third chapter!!! I'm so proud of myself. I want to thank the people who reviewed my story. Reviews make me feel happy! ^_^ I especially want to thank all those people who reviewed my story, and told me about a few mistakes of mine WITHOUT flaming me. Arigato! Thanks for reminding me that England is only ONE of the landmasses that make Great Britain. Well, enough of the author's notes, on with the fic!!!

Overseas

(Chapter Three: New Clothes)

"I can't believe I have to wear this," Inuyasha grumbled. 

"Stop complaining," Kagome scolded, "You don't look _that _bad…"

"I look like a farm boy!!!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"No you don't," Kagome said, "If you were a farm boy you would be wearing overalls and chew on pieces of straw." 

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku had made Inuyasha pile all of his hair under a bandana-like cloth, and then Miroku placed a giant straw hat on top (*AN: How that's possible, I don't know. Inuyasha has a lot of hair! But I REALLY like his hair. I have a weakness for guys with white hair and doggy ears. Um, and you probably know what kind of hat I'm talking about. The straw hats are the ones that Asian rice farmers wear.*). To cover up his claws, Inuyasha had wrapped his hands with bandages. 

"Do I _really_ have to wear this hat? I look stupid in it," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! I had to steal that hat, so you're going wear it!" Miroku said hotly.

"I can't believe he's a priest," Sango groaned, sweat dropping.

"Me neither," Kagome agreed.

"So, let's go to the city!" Sango cried, as she began to walk off.

"Hold it, Sango!" Miroku said, "You and Kagome-sama can't go into the city wearing what you're wearing now!"

"Why not?" Kagome asked. 

"Baka!" Inuyasha sneered, "Look at what you're wearing!"

"Oh," Kagome blushed. She was wearing her usual school uniform, an outfit that wouldn't be invented for over five hundred years. Sango was wearing her demon exterminator outfit with the Hiraikotsu slung across her back. Needless to say, but her outfit SCREAMED that she was a fighter.

"Wearing those clothes will get you two confused as youkai," Miroku said.

"So what now?" Kagome asked, "You could have warned us how people felt about youkai in this area, Miroku."

"Well, um, I didn't think about it at the time," Miroku said, blushing.

"Baka," Sango muttered. Miroku blushed even harder.

"So where are you going to find Sango and me clothes?" Kagome asked.

"I have my ways," Miroku said mysteriously. 

"In other words, the so called priest over here is going to steal some kimonos from a few women that are doing their laundry by the stream," Inuyasha translated, fidgeting with his hat. (*AN: Yep, Inuyasha REALLY didn't like the hat.*)

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Inuyasha," Miroku said stiffly as he walked away to get the kimonos. 

"Bet the kimonos are still wet when he comes back," Inuyasha muttered.

"I bet that the women who own the kimonos will grind him into dust once they catch up to him," Sango added, "That plus slap him for asking them to bear his child."

"Who knows?" Kagome shrugged, "Maybe he'll come back perfectly fine with dry kimonos and no people trying to kill him."

"Don't say that!!! Do you want to ruin the happiest vision I had since I met that hentai?!" Sango asked, her eyes wide.

"You couldn't possibly really think about Miroku like that," Kagome began, but then she remembered who she was talking to, "Wait, never mind, you probably do."

A few minutes later

"COME BACK HERE, YOU HENTAI!!!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY KIMONO!!!"

"WHEN I TELL MY BROTHER WHAT YOU ASKED ME, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!! AND YOU'RE A PRIEST TOO!!!"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!" Miroku cried, running from a mob of women. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango watched as he climbed a tree in hopes to lose the angry women on his trail. Surprisingly, the women ran right past the tree without noticing Miroku. Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed that a few of the women were naked.

"I knew it," Sango muttered under her breath, "That baka priest just had to steal a couple of kimonos from women doing their laundry. And he just had to ask a few of them to bear his child in the process."

"They weren't doing their laundry when I stole those kimonos," Miroku said as he slid down the tree, "They were bathing."

"Baka priest," Inuyasha growled, "You're more of a hentai than I thought."

"Well look at the bright side, I did manage to get a couple of kimonos," Miroku grinned, whipping out eight kimonos.

"No wonder some of those women were naked," Kagome said, "You stole kimonos from eight women!"

"No, I just stole from six," Miroku said, "Two of them wore two kimonos."

"I can't believe he's a priest," Sango muttered. 

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed, "Look at this kimono!"

"It's wet," Inuyasha shrugged. Turning to Miroku he said, "Are you _sure_ they weren't doing their laundry?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded, "I just dropped them in the river when I was running away."

"Baka priest," Sango muttered again.

"Everyone, look at this kimono!" Kagome said again, holding up the garment.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're supposed to have better vision than humans, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Look at this kimono, and tell me what you see."

"I see a kimono," Inuyasha said, "Are you happy now, wretch?"

"Stupid, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "What's on the kimono?"

"Don't call me stupid, wretch!" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing the kimono from Kagome's hands. Then he looked at the kimono more carefully.

"What the?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "This kimono is embroidered with gold!"

"Uh huh," Kagome nodded. 

"But that's impossible!" Sango cried, snatching the kimono, "No ordinary woman would wear a gold embroidered kimono to go bathing!"

"Precisely," Inuyasha said, "No _ordinary _woman. I bet a few of those women were nobles. The rest were probably handmaids." 

"WHAT!!!!" Miroku cried in shock.

"Way to go, priest," Sango sneered, "You just got a noble family angry at us for what you did."

"Not us," Inuyasha said, "Him. We had nothing to do with what he did, so as far as I'm concerned, we're gonna leave the priest to his fate."

"Good point," Sango nodded. Miroku moaned.

"I wonder what human nobles do people who they want to kill," Inuyasha mused, "Demon Lords usually just rip out the throats of their enemies."

"Humans just chop off the heads of their enemies," Sango said. 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. The only difference is that chopping off a person's head is a lot cleaner than ripping out their throats," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Miroku moaned again.

"I don't want to die!" Miroku moaned.

"Don't worry, you won't," Kagome soothed, "We'll help you keep away from those nobles."

"We will?" Sango blinked, "Can't we just leave him to his fate?"

"That's cruel, Sango," Miroku pouted.

"Sango, please apologize to him," Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. 

"Fine," Sango sighed, "Sorry."

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, Sango!" Miroku said joyfully, "Will you please bear my child?"

"HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled, slapping him. 

"Baka Miroku," Inuyasha and Kagome muttered.

"Ow…" Miroku muttered. 

"So can we go into the village NOW?" Sango asked impatiently. 

"Not yet!!!" Miroku cried, "Those kimonos that I stole are too rich looking. There's no doubt someone would recognize them. After all, how many women wear kimonos like those?"

"Well, only two of the kimonos have expensive embroidery," Kagome pointed out, "The other six are more plain."

"So wear one of the plain ones," Inuyasha snapped, "And hurry up about it. That shard won't wait for us forever!"

"Is that all you think about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "The Shikon shards?"

'_No,' _Inuyasha thought to himself, _'I also think about Kagome and her wonderful scent.' _But that's not what he said to her…

"It's none of your business, wench," Inuyasha snarled. 

"SIT!" Kagome snapped.

****

*THUD!!!* Inuyasha was slammed into the ground, yet again.

"I'm going to change my clothes, and you better not follow me, Inuyasha!" said Kagome, as she walked off with one of the plain kimonos. Sango picked up another kimono and followed her.

"Maybe I should go follow them," Miroku mused, "After all, they never said anything about _me _not following."

"Don't even think about it, monk," Inuyasha growled. 

"Damn!" Miroku muttered under his breath.

Author-chan's notes: I know there's not a lot of stuff going on, but I was afraid this chapter might end up going on too long. But I promise I'll have more action in the next chapter. Oh, and there is a reason why I wrote this chapter. Trust me, those expensive kimonos will needed later. ^_^

P.S. Please review. I'm begging you!!!


	4. Ninja or Slave? Feh!

Author-chan's notes: **OHAYO!!! **Wow!!! This is my fourth chapter! I'm really doing great on this fic. (*Sigh*) The only problem is that it's my fourth chapter already, and I _still _haven't gotten the characters out of Japan yet!!! They should be in London by now!!! 

Oh well, they get there soon. I hope.

Overseas

(Chapter Four: Ninja or Slave? Feh!)

"RUN!!!"

"I'M RUNNING!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE STOP SCREAMING LIKE A WOMAN!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! I DON'T CARE, AS LONG AS WE'RE **FAR** AWAY FROM THOSE FOREIGN DEMONS!!!"

"'Demons'?" Kagome blinked, hearing the screams. She and Sango had finished dressing, and had rejoined Inuyasha and Miroku when the whole group heard the cries.

"Bakas," Sango snorted, "Don't they realize that with all that screaming they're doing, they're just telling whatever youkai that's chasing them where they are?" 

"Maybe we should help them," Kagome said.

"Feh! Leave those fools to their fate," Inuyasha snorted. 

"Inuyasha! That's cruel!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath. 

"We might as well find out what's going on," Miroku said, "Who knows? Maybe the demon that's chasing those two has a Shikon shard."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word "shard". Of course you couldn't see his ears do that since they were covered with a hat. 

"If the demon has a shard," Inuyasha began, "then lets go!" Inuyasha dashed over to where the screams were coming from. Kagome sighed and followed. Miroku was also about to go, when Sango stopped him.

"Don't you think this is a bit odd?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Remember how you said that demons don't usually hunt around this area?"

"Yes."

"I was just thinking, why would a youkai just suddenly want to hunt in this area, at this time, when we're here? Isn't it a bit strange? Do you know how little the chances are that a youkai would just suddenly appear the same day that we do, in an area youkai avoid?" Sango asked. 

"Good point, Sango," Miroku nodded, "Do you think that this youkai might be after us?"

"Either us, or the Shikon shards that Kagome-chan has," Sango replied.

"Then we better be on our guard," Miroku said.

"I'm always on my guard," Sango grinned. Then she frowned. 

POW!!! Miroku now had a black eye, complements of Sango. Yep, our favorite hentai monk tried to grab Sango's butt again.

"Ow…" Miroku muttered.

"Like I said, I'm always on my guard," Sango said, "Especially when I'm traveling with a hentai like you!" Sango walked off, following Kagome and Inuyasha. 

***

"Inuyasha! Wait for me!!!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha stopped and turned towards her. When Kagome finally reached him, she was out of breath. 

"Tired already, wretch?" Inuyasha asked her, smiling smugly. 

"I'm just not used to running in a kimono, that's all," Kagome gasped. Inuyasha shook his head. 

"Climb on my back," he told her.

"What?" Kagome blinked.

"Listen, Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, "I can cover more ground if I'm jumping through the trees. And I don't want you trying to follow me that way. You'll tire yourself out in no time."

"But what if someone saw you?! Humans can't jump like you do, Inuyasha," Kagome said. 

"Don't worry, nobody will see me, I'm too fast," Inuyasha said with confidence. 

"All right, if you say so," Kagome sighed, as she climbed on him. 

"Hold on!" Inuyasha told Kagome as he leapt through the trees.

***

"I wonder who was it that was screaming," Kagome mused. She and Inuyasha had landed on a tree branch, and were now scanning the area for either youkai or the people that were screaming.

"I would guess they were," Inuyasha answered, gesturing to two armored men on the ground below them.

"Wait a second!" Kagome exclaimed, "Those two men are samurai!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, "They look pathetic! No self respecting youkai would go after such pathetic looking creatures."

"You don't have any respect for samurai, do you?" Kagome sighed.

"Feh!"

"Typical Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "Do you think we should go down there and introduce ourselves?"

"No. Not yet," Inuyasha muttered. 

"WHAT?! Why?!" Kagome asked.

"Quiet wretch! They'll hear you!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Quiet yourself, dog-boy," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Let's listen to them," Inuyasha said, "Maybe they say something useful."

"Who are you, and what have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked. Kagome chuckled quietly.

"You're thinking ahead," Kagome said, "The Inuyasha I know _never _uses his head."

"I do too!" Inuyasha growled indignantly, "Now shut up, wretch, those stupid samurai are finally talking." 

"Do you think we lost them?" Samurai #1 asked panting after his long running and screaming.

("Them?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "Does that mean that there's more than one youkai?")

("Guess so, wretch," Inuyasha began to crack his knuckles, "That means there's more demon butt to kick!")

("Typical Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.)

("Quiet wretch!" Inuyasha hissed, "The other baka is talking!")

"I don't know, Karasu," Samurai #2 sighed, "Who knows what these foreign demons are capable of?"

("_Foreign_ demons?" Kagome blinked in surprise.)

("Feh! They're probably just some demons from the east," Inuyasha shrugged.)

"Do you think we should run further, Tsuru?" Samurai #1 (now identified as Karasu) asked.

"Maybe," Tsuru (who was Samurai #2) shrugged, "I have a distant cousin who's a miko in this village somewhere in northeast. I haven't seen her in ten years, but she should still be there."

"So do you know were this village is exactly?" Karasu asked.

"Not really," Tsuru said. Karasu "sweatdropped". 

"So how the hell are we going to get there?!" Karasu roared.

"Calm down, Karasu!" Tsuru soothed, "My cousin's village shouldn't be hard to find. After all, it is located right next this forest with the _strangest _name."

"So, what's this forest called?" Karasu asked.

"I think it has something to do with a demon," Tsuru said, "A dog demon I think."

"YOU DON'T MEAN '_INUYASHA'S FOREST'_?!" Kagome cried out loud, her eyes wide.

"Way to go Kagome," Inuyasha hissed, "You just ruined our cover!"

"Opps!" Kagome blushed.

"Come out! Whoever you are!" Karasu yelled.

"Feh! Why should we?" Inuyasha yelled back from his spot in the trees.

"Because I said so!" Karasu yelled as he looked around for Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah?! Who died and made _you_ Emperor?!" Inuyasha growled. 

"Come and face me like a man!" Karasu snarled, "Or are you a coward?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screeched as he turned red with rage, "That's it!!! You're gonna die, you baka samurai!!! Nobody calls _me _a coward, and lives to talk about it!!!"

"Oh no…" Kagome groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Karasu, calm down," Tsuru soothed, "There's no point in losing your temper."

"Shut up, Tsuru!!!" Karasu yelled, "This is between me and the invisible coward!!!"

"I'll show you invisible!!!" Inuyasha snarled, jumping to the ground.

"Wait for me!" Kagome cried as she tried to climb down the tree. Unfortunately, Kagome was in a kimono, so climbing down was hard for her. That plus Inuyasha had placed them on a high tree branch.

"It's time to die, you baka samurai!" Inuyasha growled when he landed on the ground. Karasu's jaw dropped, and Tsuru's eyes widened. 

"T-that's impossible!" Tsuru sputtered, "You couldn't have jumped from such a great height and not have a scratch on you! You must be ninja to do that!"

"Feh! Think what you will," Inuyasha snorted. 

"Then you _are_ a ninja!" Tsuru gasped. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes.

"He's not a ninja!" Karasu laughed, "Look at him! He's probably some sort of farmer or servant!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha snarled, "I am the servant of _NO _one!!! Understand that, baka?"

"Um, can you help me?" Kagome asked, still stuck in the tree.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Inuyasha called back to her.

"Looks like you're the slave of that wretch up there," Karasu snickered. Inuyasha glared at the samurai with pure anger in his eyes.

"No one. Calls. Kagome. A. Wretch. Except. For. ME!!!!" Inuyasha snarled angrily. Then, faster than the eye could follow, Inuyasha grabbed Karasu by the throat, and slammed him against a tree (not the one that Kagome was in though). 

"Maybe he really _is _a ninja," Tsuru mused to himself, "No human being could have that kind of speed, except for a ninja. Maybe he's a ninja in disguise." 

"Let go of that samurai NOW, dog-boy, or I'll say the 'S-word'!!!" Kagome threatened from her spot in the tree. Inuyasha winced slightly, and slowly let go of Karasu. As soon as Inuyasha let go, Karasu began to rub his sore neck.

"Can you help me get down from here please?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. The hanyou muttered something under his breath. Then he quickly leaped back up into the tree, scoped up Kagome, and jumped back down to earth.

"Thanks," Kagome said when Inuyasha put her down. Inuyasha simply grumbled.

"I told you he was a slave to that woman!" Karasu muttered under his breath.

"I'm telling you, he's a ninja!" Tsuru argued, "Look at the way he moves! He's a ninja!"

"Bet you five ryu that he's a slave!" Karasu crowed.

"Fine! And I bet you five ryu that he's a ninja!" Tsuru said. 

"Shut up!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "Baka samurai!!! Why do they even exist anyway?!"

"Why were you spying on us?" Tsuru asked politely.

"Feh! Why should we tell you?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha! Be polite!" Kagome scolded. 

"Did you call him 'Inuyasha'?" Tsuru asked, slightly surprised. 

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"It's just a very odd name that's all," Tsuru shrugged.

"What?!" Inuyasha snarled, starting to become even more pissed than he already was.

"I meant no offense. It's just that there is a story about another creature named Inuyasha. I was just wondering if you were named after that character," Tsuru said, "But I doubt that very much. The story of Inuyasha is not a pleasant one."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. 

"Well the story of Inuyasha is about a dog demon," Tsuru began, "He hungered for the power of this jewel called the Shikon no Tama. To get the jewel, he attacked the village where the jewel was. He destroyed the village. Burnt it to the ground. Inuyasha had the jewel in his grasp, but then the village priestess shot one of her holy arrows at him, and destroyed him. According to the story, the forest where Inuyasha died in still contains his remains. The forest itself was named Inuyasha's Forest. And even today, the villages that surround the Forest fear it, even though the demon was killed a long time ago."

"I know that story," Inuyasha said, his eye twitching, "But the story I know is slightly different, 'cause my version is the _correct _one!"

"Eh?" Tsuru blinked, "That's impossible! My cousin told me this story, and her version is the correct one! She was _there _when the village was destroyed! And that village miko was her sister!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha cried out in surprise. 

"You're cousin was probably lying," Karasu snorted. 

"Kaede wouldn't lie!" Tsuru cried. 

"KAEDE?!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried at the same time.

"You know her?" Tsuru blinked.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "She's our friend and teacher."

"Feh! More like our 'wrinkled old crone'," Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Show some respect to you're elders!" Tsuru scolded.

"Feh!" 

"Listen up, dog-boy," Kagome muttered under her breath. Even though that she said everything quietly, Kagome knew that Inuyasha's keen ears could hear her, "Be nice, or I'll say the 'S-word' so many times, you won't be able to stand up strait for a century!"

"Wretch!" Inuyasha hissed under his breath.

"I heard that!" Kagome hissed back. 

"Is there something you two children would like to share with us?" Karasu asked teasingly. 

"'CHILDREN'?!" Inuyasha yelled, "Child yourself, baka!!! I'm older than you!!!"

"No you're not!!!" Karasu yelled back, "I'm over thirty summers old!!! How old are you? Sixteen or something?!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW OLD I AM?!!!" Inuyasha shouted, "WELL I'M OVER ONE-HUN—"

"SHUT UP, DOG-BOY!!!!" Kagome yelled, hitting Inuyasha on the head, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! BLOW OUR COVER?!"

"'Blow our cover'?" Karasu and Tsuru blinked at the same time. 

"I told you!!!" Tsuru crowed, "He's some a ninja in disguise!!!"

"No he's not!!!" Karasu argued, "He's a slave to that woman!!! She's probably some sort of hime in disguise and the dog is her slave!!!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled, both of them bopping Karasu on the head. 

"OW!" the samurai cried as he rubbed his aching head. 

"Baka samurai," Kagome and Inuyasha growled, glaring at Karasu.

"Like there's any way _Kagome _could be a princess," Inuyasha scoffed, "She's too much like a _man_ to be one!"

"Say what, dog-boy?!" Kagome yelled, "Well if I was a princess, I wouldn't make you my slave. I'd just toss you in the dungeon!"

"Feh! I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha taunted.

"Why you, you, you…" Kagome stuttered, growing angrier by the second. Then she quickly bopped Inuyasha on the head. 

"I agree with the slave. You're not very lady-like," Karasu muttered, still rubbing the spot that Kagome and Inuyasha hit.

"That's none of you're business, is it?" Kagome snapped, then she went back to arguing with Inuyasha. 

"Do you think we should stop them?" Tsuru asked.

"Nah!" Karasu said with an evil grin, "This should be interesting!"

"You're so cruel, Karasu!" Tsuru scolded. 

"Shut up!" Karasu snarled.

Author-chan's notes: Sorry that I kind of ended the chapter so suddenly. Mou! I _still _haven't gotten everyone to England yet! It will happen soon, hopefully. Sango and Miroku should meet the two samurai in the next chapter. Not only that, but we'll find out about the samurai's "foreign demons". That plus we'll finally find out _why_ demons don't like being in that area…

P.S. Don't forget to R+R!!! Remember, Author-chan + Good Reviews = Happy Author-chan and more chapters!!!


	5. The Miko

Author-chan's notes: **KON'NICHI WA!!!!** Meet my fifth chapter everybody!!! (*Sigh*) I still haven't gotten to England yet!!! But do not fear!!! I'll have them there soon!!! Hopefully…

Overseas

(Chapter Five: The Miko) 

Back to Sango and Miroku

Our favorite hentai priest and demon exterminator were wandering in the woods, trying to find their lost companions. Miroku was carrying the Hiraikotsu because they didn't want anyone to find out that Sango was a fighter and then think that she was a demon. 

"Sango! This thing weighs a ton!" Miroku groaned.

"Well, you were the one who insisted on carrying it," Sango retorted.

"Um, Sango?"

"What, Miroku?" 

"Where are we?" Miroku asked. Sango "sweatdropped".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHERE ARE WE?'!!!!!" Sango yelled, glaring at Miroku.

"Well, um, I, um, don't know where, um, were we are," Miroku said nervously. 

"SAY WHAT?!!!" Sango roared, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN LEADING US!!! NOW YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"

"I take it that you're slightly angry right now, Sango," Miroku began.

"'SLIGHTLY ANGRY'?!!!" Sango yelled in Miroku's face, "YOU BETTER HAVE A LOT OF BANDAGES WITH YOU, BECAUSE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED ALL OF THEM!!!"

"Eep!" Miroku squeaked as Sango began cracking her knuckles. Then, suddenly, Miroku heard something.

"Wait!" Miroku cried. 

"What now?!" Sango snapped.

"Do you hear that?" Miroku asked. Sango paused to listen.

"WRETCH!!!" 

"JERK!!!"

"BAKA!!!"

"BAKA YOURSELF!!!"

"WENCH!!!"

"DOG!!!"

"Feh! Is that the _best_ you can do?"

"MOU!!! IDIOTIC HALF-BREED!!!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"HA! See, I can trade insults with you!!!"

"Feh! You're just an amateur!" 

"OH YEAH?!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

"JERK!!!"

"JAKEN LOVER!!!"

"NOW THAT'S OVER THE LINE!!!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL AT LEAST I DON'T KISS SESSHOUMARU EACH NIGHT BEFORE I GO TO BED!!!"

"NOW _THAT'S _OVER THE LINE!!! I DO _NOT _KISS SESSHOUMARU!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, HE'S MY HALF-BROTHER!!!"

"FINE THEN!!! YOU KISS _NARAKU _EACH NIGHT!!!" 

"SAY WHAT?! THAT'S NOT JUST OVER THE LINE; THAT'S _WAY _OVER THE LINE!!! WHY WOULD I KISS THAT DEMENTED MONKEY?!!!!" 

"WELL, THAT'S FOR SAYING THAT I LOVED JAKEN!!!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Then, Miroku slowly said, "There's only one couple that I know of that can curse and insult each other that much in one fight…"

"Kagome and Inuyasha!!!" 

(AN: He, he, he. They didn't think of themselves, did they?)

***

"This is the best entertainment I've had in years!!!" Karasu exclaimed. 

"Have you no shame?" Tsuru asked, "We should stop them. It's so sad when two lovers fight."

"'Lovers'?" Karasu echoed, "They're not lovers! They're slave and mistress!"

"Impossible! No slave would argue with his master!" Tsuru argued.

"So? Lovers won't fight each other either," Karasu said.

"Lovers can fight sometimes…" Tsuru began.

"Want to bet?" Karasu grinned.

"The loser pays the winner five ryu," Tsuru said.

"Fine," Karasu said as the two samurai shook hands. 

"Karasu, do you think-" Tsuru's next words were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha!" Miroku cried as he ran up to the group.

"WHAT?!!!" the fighting couple snapped. Miroku sweatdropped. Both of them were in a bad mood, and they both looked ready to kill. The Buddhist monk gulped nervously. 

"I-I-I-I-I-" was all Miroku was able to say under the icy glares of his companions. 

"Did you find them yet, Miroku?" Sango called as she walked over. Barely glancing at the two samurai, she walked strait up to the petrified priest. 

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, as she waved a hand in front of Miroku's face. Miroku continued to sputter. Sango sighed.

"I guess not," Sango muttered. 

"What took you guys so long?" Kagome asked.

"Eh?" Sango asked. (Miroku was still {*ahem*} out of order.)

"I thought you were right behind us," Kagome said.

"We were, until the frozen monk here decided to talk about a few things," Sango explained.

"What kind of things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just about the youkai that was chasing those screaming people from before," said Miroku as he finally broke free of his "frozen" state.

"What about the youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was thinking, why would a youkai suddenly appear in an area that demons usually keep away from? And why did the youkai appear on the same day that we arrived? Sango and I thought that it might have something to do with the Shikon no Tama," Miroku explained. 

"We better be on our guard then," Inuyasha suggested. 

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"I wonder who were those people that were chased by that youkai," Sango mused.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to know who was stupid enough to scream like that while they were being chased by youkai! Any idiot knows when you run, you shouldn't yell because it just wastes your breath! You can get tired more easily like that! And with all that screaming, any youkai within a hundred miles could hear them and find them! They're probably dead by now! And if they're not, they're either very lucky, or they're wishing they were dead!" Sango said.

"I completely agree with you, Sango!" Miroku said, "Ah, those poor fools. We should pray for their souls." Miroku bowed his head and began praying.

"WHAT?!!!" Karasu yelled, "We're not dead yet, you baka!!!"

"Who are you?" Sango asked, finally noticing the samurai.

"Maybe they are mourners for those poor fools that died. Will you like to pray for their souls with me?" Miroku asked. Tsuru sweatdropped, while Karasu grew red with rage.

"Those two were the ones being chased by the youkai," Kagome explained.

"And they're still alive?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha grumbled. 

Karasu and Tsuru were introduced to Miroku and Sango (however Karasu grumbled the whole time). Then suddenly…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!" a new voice behind the group commanded.

"DEMON!!!" Karasu shrieked, as he grabbed onto Tsuru.

"WHERE?!" the others asked turning around, reaching for their weapons.

"I'm not a demon!" the new comer cried. The group saw that it was a woman dressed in priestess's robes, carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha and Kagome gasped. Then the two did a double check. The priestess wasn't Kikyo. This miko was shorter and younger than Kikyo, and she wore green robes rather than the red ones that Kikyo favored. And (to Inuyasha's nose at least) this new miko didn't smell like bones, dirt, and death like Kikyo did.

"I am Yuri, priestess of the Water Lily shrine," the miko proclaimed. (AN: I know, I know, "Water Lily shrine" sounds kind of stupid, but I didn't know what else to put. If you have a better name for Yuri's shrine, you can tell me when you review, and I'll change the name of her shrine.)

"Water Lily shrine?" Miroku blinked, "I've heard of it before." 

"Oh?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, "What did you hear about us, hoshi-sama?" 

"The priests and priestesses of the Water Lily shrine are said to have dedicated their lives to cast out and destroy demons," Miroku said, "That's why this region doesn't have a lot of youkai running around."

"You know many things, priest," Yuri said, "But you do not know all."

"We already know that," Sango sighed, "This baka still doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself!"

"You are trespassers here," Yuri continued as if she didn't hear Sango, "These lands belong to the Water Lily shrine. Weapons are forbidden on these grounds unless you are a priest or priestess. You must come with me, and face the judgement of the Elders."

"There is no way that we're going to surrender to a wench like you!" Inuyasha growled. Yuri gave a soft whistle. All of a sudden, the group was surrounded by twenty people bearing bows and arrows, all of them obviously the priests and priestesses of the Water Lily shrine.

"You _will_ come with us," Yuri demanded, "Or you will die."

Author-chan's notes: Cliffhanger! Like I said before, if you have a better name for the shrine, rather than "the Water Lily shrine" please tell me, and I'll change the name. 


	6. But I Don't Want to Get Executed!!!

Author-chan's notes: **HIYA, EVERYBODY!!!! **I'm in a good mood, 'cause my friend Bunny-chan sent me an Inu plushy and I just got it in the mail!!! Yippee!!! He is _so _**KAWAII!!!! ***hugs Inuyasha plushy* And I absolutely LOVE his ears!!!! *starry eyes* I'm extremely happy, so I'm going to write a chapter! Thanks again Bunny-chan for the Inuyasha plushy!!! *waves*

Disclaimer- *Reader sees Author-chan stuffing her face with cake and ice cream* Hi hon't hown Inu –{*hack!!!* *cough!!!*} Waher!!! Waher!!! Hi'm choking!!! 

*Eriol-kun suddenly appears*

Eriol- What Author-chan was trying to say was that she doesn't own Inuyasha. To bad she didn't finish her sentence.

Author-chan- *still choking* {*Cough!!!*} Waher!!!

Eriol- What's that, Author-chan? Water? You need water? Why do you need water? You're only choking. Oh well. If you insist. *hands Author-chan a glass of water*

Author-chan- *gulps water and stops choking* Thanks Eriol-kun!!! *hugs Eriol-kun and doesn't let go*

Eriol- *sweat drops* 

Author-chan- *gives Eriol starry eyes* Do you want some cake?

Eriol- Erm, not right now. On with the fic!!!

Overseas

(Chapter Six: But I Don't Want to Get Executed!!!)

__

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha thought to himself growling slightly, looking at all the humans with bows and arrows, _"How did they all sneak up on us without me smelling or hearing them?! How?!!!"_

"We of the Water Lily Shrine have discovered a technique that allows us to move through out the land without being noticed. We cannot be seen, smelled, or heard, unless we want to be," Yuri said as if reading Inuyasha's mind, "This technique is very useful, especially when we hunt demons."

"I'll say," Karasu gulped.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said," Yuri replied tonelessly, "You are to be put on trial with the Elders as the judges. If you are found guilty for trespassing on our lands with weapons then you will be executed."

"What?!" Kagome cried.

"You can't do that!" Miroku protested.

"I don't want to get executed!!!" Karasu wailed.

"Baka samurai," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Now come with us to face the Elder's judgment," Yuri commanded. 

"What if we refuse?" Tsuru asked.

"Then we will shoot you where you stand," Yuri answered coolly. Karasu gulped.

"Feh!" Inuyasha sneered, moving into a fighting position, "If you think you can shoot me, try it!"

"You idiot!" Kagome hissed, "There are just too many archers! Even you, with your incredible speed, could never dodge all those arrows! And even if you were able to dodge all of the arrows, the rest of us would get hit. So let's just go with them for the time being. I'm sure we can prove that we mean no harm."

"Fine," Inuyasha growled, moving out of his fighting position, "But if we all get executed, I'm blaming you."

"We won't get executed!" Kagome growled back, "Just trust me for once." Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he growled as Yuri and the other priests/priestesses lead them to the Water Lily Shrine.

***

At the Water Lily Shrine

"We're going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!" Karasu wailed over and over again, as the group walked down the halls of the Water Lily Shrine.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Karasu from underneath his straw hat.

"We're still going to die!" Karasu wailed, not paying attention to Inuyasha's glares. Inuyasha, unable to take it anymore, hit Karasu over the head, knocking the samurai unconscious. Then he slung the slumbering samurai over his back, carrying him like a sack of rice.

"Baka samurai," Inuyasha growled under his breath, "Baka, baka, baka samurai!" Then to his surprise, Kagome started to clap.

"It's about time someone shut that guy up," Kagome sighed, "Thank you."

"Whatever, wench," Inuyasha muttered, blushing slightly at the comment. 

"We're here," Yuri said, stopping in front of a folding screen/door, "This is the Hall of the Elders. Your trail will be held here." Pushing aside the screen, the miko ushered the group inside. The Hall of the Elders was a very long room that was decorated with a few paper screens, gold incense burners, a few paper lamps, and cushions. On the cushions sat six people, their faces half-hidden by shadows. 

"Yuri," the first elder said, "You may leave now. We will talk to the outsiders alone."

"As you wish, honored Elder," Yuri said with a bow. Then, as silent as a cat, she left the room.

"I am Yosei," the first elder declared.

"I am Ryu," the second elder said.

"I am Tsuki," called the voice of the third.

"I am Taiyo," the fourth said. 

"I am Kurai," the fifth boomed. 

"And I am Hikari," the sixth whispered, "We are the Elders of this shrine." (AN: In case you're wondering, Yosei means Fairy, Ryu means Dragon, Tsuki means Moon, Taiyo means Sun, Kurai means Dark, and Hikari means Light. Also Yosei, Tsuki, and Hikari are women while Ryu, Taiyo, and Kurai are men.) 

"Um, nice to meet you," Kagome said with a bow, "My name is Kagome."

"I am Miroku, a servant of Buddha," Miroku said, also bowing.

"My name is Sango, and I am a demon exterminator," Sango bowed.

"Ah!" Ryu cried, "So you are one of the fabled demon exterminators from east. We had heard that the exterminators' village was destroyed by youkai."

"It was," Sango said, "I am the only one from my village that is still alive." (AN: I know her brother is also alive, but I'm not counting him because he did die, even if Naraku reanimated his corpse with a Shikon shard.)

"We are sorry for your loss, exterminator," Tsuki said kindly. 

"Thank you for your concern," Sango said, bowing again.

"Now, you," Taiyo pointed to Tsuru, "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Tsuru," he replied, then he pointed to Karasu, who was still unconscious, "This is my traveling partner, Karasu. We are both samurai."

"I hope I am not being rude," Hikari began, "but what happened to your comrade?"

"The baka wouldn't keep quiet, so I shut him up for awhile," Inuyasha snorted, contempt coloring his voice.

"And who might you be?" Tsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business, you old hag!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered to the glaring dog demon, "Remember, these kind people are the ones who are going to guarantee our freedom. Be polite for once in your life!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled to himself, but he did what Miroku suggested –sort of. 

"My name's Inuyasha. Happy now, hag?" the half-demon snarled, as he glared at the six shadowy figures. Tsuki glared back at Inuyasha, Hikari and Kurai hid a smile, and the other Elders blinked. 

"I'm sorry for Inuyasha's behavior," Kagome sighed, "He can be such a child sometimes."

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed. 

"It's alright, Kagome-san," Kurai chuckled, "It's been a long time since anyone has acted that way to anyone of the Elders. It's quite amusing."

"'Amusing'?" Tsuki transferred her glared to her fellow Elder. "Kurai, you and I must have different definitions of 'amusing'." Kurai laughed again.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Tsuki huffed, glaring once more at Kurai. 

"You six are charged with trespassing on shrine grounds carrying weapons," Yosei began, "Do you deny it?"

"But we didn't know we were trespassing!" Kagome protested, "We heard people shouting about being chased by demons, so we decided to help them. Those people turned out to be Karasu and Tsuru."

"'Chased by demons'?" Ryu repeated, looking at Tsuru, "Is this true?"

"To be honest, honored Elders," Tsuru said sheepishly, blushing slightly, "They weren't _exactly_ demons."

"Oh?" Taiyo said, raising an eyebrow, "Explain yourself, samurai."

"They were foreigners," Tsuru replied, still blushing, "My master sent Karasu and me to escort them all the way back to their country. We had no idea they lived so far away, so when we found out we ran, afraid that we would never see our homelands again."

"Ah!" Ryu nodded, "So you disobeyed your master."

"But with good cause, Elder!" Tsuru objected.

"Do you mean to say, that we were worked up for nothing?!" Kagome cried, "You went around screaming about being chased by demons, and you were only being chased by foreigners who were also your employers?!" 

"Hai," Tsuru mumbled sheepishly.

"YOU BAKA SAUMURAI!!!" Kagome yelled, "DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE THERE WAS SOMEONE OUT THERE THAT WOULD TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY, AND COME TO YOUR RESCUE?! NOW WE'RE GOING TO GET EXECUTED, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" 

"She has a point," Miroku mused, "If you hadn't yelled that you were being chased by demons, we wouldn't have tried to find you. And if we hadn't tried to find you, we wouldn't have trespassed onto the Water Lily shrine's grounds. So in a way, you and Karasu killed us."

"Baka samurai!!!" Inuyasha said with a glare that was only half-hidden by his straw hat. 

"Look, I'm sorry Karasu and I 'killed' you, but it wasn't our fault that we didn't want to spend the rest of our lives in England!!!" Tsuru protested shrilly. 

"Wait a second," Sango said, looking hard at the samurai, "Did you say 'England'?"

"Hai," Tsuru nodded, confused at the question, "That's were the foreigners are from. We were supposed to escort them back there, but then one of the Englishmen showed us a map of how far England was from home."

"We need to go to England," Kagome told Tsuru, "Do you think that maybe you can take us there?"

"I suppose the foreigners won't object to a few more passengers," Tsuru began, "But what's the use? We're all going to die soon."

"Who said you were all going to die soon?" Yosei asked. Everyone jumped. They forgot that the Elders were still there!

"Um, well we figured…" Miroku began.

"You're not going to die!" Kurai laughed.

"We're not?" Miroku asked, stunned. 

"Well you won't on one condition," Yosei said. Inuyasha groaned.

"What condition is that?" Sango asked.

"Tell us why you want to go to England," Yosei replied, "We already know why the samurai are going, but what about you? It cannot be mere wanderlust."

"Very true, Elder," Kagome began slowly, "We want to go to England because there is something there that we must get."

"And what is that?" Ryu asked, leaning forward slightly. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha stopped her. 

"Don't tell them anything about the Tama!" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "Tsuru might hear!"

"And what's wrong about that?" Kagome whispered back.

"Tsuru is Kaede's cousin!" Inuyasha hissed quietly, "If he hears we're after the Tama, how long do you think it will take him to draw the conclusion that I'm the Inuyasha from Kaede's story? Through that story he knows about my heritage! What if he was to blurt out that I was a half-demon in front of these wrinkled up humans? Remember what Miroku said, this stupid shrine doesn't like demons! First they'll kill me, then they'll kill you and the others for being with me! And even if that baka samurai doesn't say who I am, those wrinkled prunes on the cushions might know about the Shikon no Tama, and they might draw up their own conclusions since the Tama is associated with youkai!" 

"Oh," Kagome said quietly.

"Is something the matter, Kagome-san?" Ryu asked.

"Um, well, er, it's just that," Kagome sputtered, "We can't exactly tell you what we're looking for."

"Is that so?" Tsuki said mildly, "Very well then, Kagome-san, since you cannot tell us what you seek, you will not leave here."

"WHAT?!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Tsuru screeched. Karasu mumbled something unintelligible. 

"Why don't you just tell them what you're looking for, Kagome-san!" Tsuru hissed.

"It's not that hard, Kagome-sama," Miroku agreed, "Just tell them we're looking for a shard of the Shi –"

"Shut up, monk!" Inuyasha hissed, clamping a hand over Miroku's mouth.

"A shard of something?" Tsuki blinked, "What's so special about a shard?"

"None of your business, crone!" Inuyasha snarled, his hand still over Miroku's mouth. Miroku mumbled something that would have earned him a bump on his head from Inuyasha if he were heard properly. 

"Didn't you learn to respect your elders, you foul-mouthed child?!" Tsuki snapped. 

"No," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome and Sango rubbed their temples. 

"Didn't your parent's teach you anything?" Tsuki asked.

"Shut up about my parents, you wrinkle old prune," Inuyasha growled. The hanyou tossed Miroku aside so he was able to glare at the Elder more easily. (AN: Remember he's still wearing that giant straw hat that overshadows his eyes, so even though he's glaring at Tsuki, Tsuki can only sense the glare, but can't really see Inu-chan's eyes.)

"Inuyasha, please, calm down!" Kagome soothed the seething hanyou. 

"Stay out of this Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, "This is between me and the crone!"

"You're overreacting!" Kagome hissed.

"She insulted my parents!" Inuyasha growled back. Kagome paused for a moment. Inuyasha was very sensitive about people harassing him about his ancestry. 

__

"I would feel the same way," Kagome thought to herself, _"If everyone made fun of me because I had a human mother and a demon father. It must be like being part of two opposite worlds, but not belonging to either. Being forever stuck in limbo, and never having a place to belong because of something you couldn't help. What a lonely life Inuyasha must have had as a child!"_ A wave of pity surged through the girl from the future.

"You have spirit, boy," Tsuki told the growling half-demon, "I admire that. It has been a long time since anyone has stood up to me or any of the other Elders. But I just want to know one thing, Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, still vexed. 

"Is this 'shard' the monk mentioned," Tsuki began, "If it is not collected by you or your group, what will happen?" Inuyasha hesitated. 

"I think it's alright to tell her what will happen, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I don't think it will do any harm."

"Alright, wench," Inuyasha growled, glancing at Kagome briefly, "But if we all die because of what you told me to do…"

"We won't die!" Kagome hissed.

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed, then he turned back to Tsuki and the other Elders, "If we don't get that shard first, then most likely a youkai will get its claws on it. If that happens, the shard can grant that youkai fearsome powers."

"How can you be sure a youkai will try to seek this shard out?" Tsuki asked, "Plus, I doubt that youkai are abundant in this foreign land, England."

"There are probably demons there," Kagome said, "I know that England and nearly all of Europe believed, er, believes that demons often roam their lands. I learned, a long time ago, that most legends are _at least_ partly true. Some legends are even _completely_ true." Several people in the room blinked at her what she said.

"How do you know what the foreigners believe?" Taiyo asked. Kagome blushed.

"Well, um, you see," Kagome began, "My father once went there. He told me a little bit about the English legends when he came back."

"'Came back'?" Tsuru echoed, "Does that mean that someone has actually went to this England place and back alive?"

"Well, yes," Kagome confirmed. _"Though of course the trip is shorter because of planes,"_ she thought privately to herself, but she didn't say it out loud. 

"That means we can come back too!" Tsuru cheered, "Now I'm not worried about completing my mission!" 

"Wait a moment, samurai," Sango said, "We still haven't convinced the Elders that they should let us go."

"But you have," Hikari said, "If you do not go to this foreign land, England, the demons over there will cause trouble. And it is the duty of the Water Lily shrine to make sure that demons will be destroyed. No matter where the demons are. Go with our blessing, children."

"Thank you, honored Elder," Kagome said politely, bowing to the six shadowy figures. The others followed her example, but of course Inuyasha did it reluctantly. The group walked out of the shrine and began their way towards the docks. Halfway there, Karasu awoke.

"Ow…" Karasu murmured, rubbing his still ringing head.

"Good morning, Karasu-san!" Tsuru chirped cheerfully, when he heard his comrade's moans.

"Where am I?" Karasu asked, "Where's the shrine? Where are we going? And why is that stupid slave carrying me like a sack of rice?!" Inuyasha growled then threw Karasu off his back. 

"Shut up, you baka samurai, or I'm going to give you such a beating, you won't wake up from until you're as old and as wrinkly as those baka Elders!" Inuyasha snarled, looking down at the samurai that was sprawled on the dirt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed.

***

Back at the Water Lily shrine in the Hall of the Elders

"You summoned me, honored Elders?" Yuri asked, keeling in front of the Elder's cushions.

"Indeed we did, Yuri-san," Yosei said, "We want you to follow and observe that group of trespassers that you brought to us today. There is something odd about that group, and we want you to watch them. I suggest that you ignore the two samurai; they do not appear to have much importance. But the others, you must watch with the intensity of how a wolf watches its prey. Help them and oppose them whenever you deem it is fit to do so. We are counting on you to do this job well, Yuri."

"I shall not fail you, honored Elders," Yuri replied. Then she stood up and left the room, clutching her bow and arrows. 

"Are you sure Yuri can handle the job, Yosei?" Ryu asked. 

"I have utmost confidence in Yuri's abilities," Yosei replied smoothly.

"Why do you wish to follow the group from earlier?" Tsuki asked, "They have told us nothing but the truth while they were here; I would have sensed something if they were lying."

"I know that they were truthful," Yosei said, "But I have this odd feeling. They are not what they seem. Do you not deem it odd that Inuyasha wears a hat that covers half his face, and bandages on his hands and arms when none of us could sense that he was wounded? And what of Kagome? The girl has miko powers; and they're stronger than any I have ever seen! Sango, the demon exterminator, she must have odd abilities as well! We all know that the exterminators use youkai parts to make up their weapons and armor. Not many humans can harness the powers of a youkai without getting hurt! Plus she is the only one of her village that survived the attack by the youkai. And the monk, Miroku, he is also strange. I noticed there was an odd aura about his hand, but I wasn't quite sure what it was."

"Now that you mention it," Kurai said, "I noticed that aura as well. In fact, all of our visitors had strange auras except for the two samurai."

"Perhaps you caution isn't as ill-based as we originally believed, Yosei," Hikari whispered, "But still, I don't think that those children are evil."

"It is better that we are safe now rather than sorry later," Taiyo said.

"Agreed," the other Elders said. 

Author-chan's notes: I'm so happy! Pretty soon, Inu-chan and Co. will arrive in England! But of course they'll have to meet the Englishmen that are in Japan first…


	7. Of Englishmen and Drowning

Author-chan's notes: Sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long! I've been busy lately with school. I must have been insane when I signed up for Latin II!!!! Despite the fact that my Latin teacher an ex-Marine, often described as evil, and is the only teacher I can imagine having a flame-thrower and actually using said flame-thrower, I would say my Latin teacher is pretty cool. He's kind of like an evil grown-up version of Shippo (it's the red hair). Well, enough about me, let's get on with the fic, ne?

Disclaimer- Ahem! I don't own Inuyasha, okay? So don't sue me!!!!

Overseas

(Chapter Seven: Of Englishmen and Drowning)

At the Ports with Inuyasha and Company

"So which boat is the one we're supposed to be looking for?" Sango asked.

"That one," Tsuru said, pointing.

"The big one with all the people wearing funky clothes?" Miroku asked.

"Aa," Tsuru sighed. The group walked up to the boat. A small plump man met the group half way there. Even though he was dressed up in Western style clothing, the man was obviously Japanese. As the group approached him, Tsuru stopped and bowed to him politely.

"Greetings, Koryu-sensei," Tsuru said with great respect. The little man frowned at Tsuru.

"Were have you been? Everyone has been worried about you," Koryu-sensei huffed, "I expected such irresponsibility from Karasu, but not you Tsuru. I am very disappointed." Tsuru hung his head in shame. 

"I'm sorry, sensei," Tsuru murmured.

"Please don't be angry at Tsuru, sir," Kagome began, "It's our fault that he and Karasu were gone for so long."

"'Our fault'?!" Inuyasha yelled, stepping in, "What's the matter with you, wench? Have you been asleep all this time? Or did you forget that those two baka samurai almost killed us?!!!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Why don't you, wench?" Inuyasha snarled back.

"No, you!" Kagome cried.

"You!"

"You!"

"Baka!"

"Dog!"

"Wretch!"

"Jerk!"

"This might go on for awhile, Koryu-sensei, so don't pay attention to them," Karasu said, snickering. Koryu-sensei blinked at the bickering couple.

"May I introduce you to our new found companions?" Tsuru began, "The Buddhist monk to my right is Miroku. Next to him is the Lady Sango. And those two behind me are Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. Everyone, this is Koryu-sensei."

"'Inuyasha'?" Koryu blinked at the name, "Doesn't that mean 'dog demon'?"

"Hai," Tsuru nodded.

"And isn't there a legend in you home town about a dog demon called Inuyasha?" Koryu asked.

"Hai," Tsuru nodded again. 

"Hmm. Quite an unusual name for someone to give their child," the short man mused.

"Well, Inuyasha is very unusual," Miroku commented. 

"I'd say," Karasu nodded, "What kind of slave argues with his mistress?"

"I am _NOT_ a slave!!!" Inuyasha yelled, turning away from his fight with Kagome.

"Of course not!" Tsuru chirped, "You're a ninja!"

"Erg!!! Baka samurai!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, "Can't you get it through your thick skulls that I'm not a slave or a ninja?!!!"

"No," Karasu and Tsuru said at the same time. Inuyasha snarled at them. Koryu-sensei laughed.

"You certainly live up to your name, Inuyasha-san," Koryu-sensei remarked, "You sounded so much like a inu-youkai, I was half expecting you to sprout claws through those bandaged hands of yours!"

"You have no idea, Koryu-sensei," Sango chuckled, "You have no idea."

***

A few minutes later

"Koryu-sensei?" Kagome began, tilting her head to one side, "Why are you called Koryu-sensei? What do you teach?"

"I was hired to teach these two young samurai how to speak English, so that they would be able to talk to the English people when they arrive in England," Koryu-sensei replied simply. 

"That reminds me," Tsuru said, "Koryu-sensei, our four friends here would like to journey with us to England."

"Absolutely not!" Koryu cried, "They would only be more mouths to feed. We don't have an unending food supply, you know."

"Our food supply could still handle four more mouths!" Tsuru protested, "Besides, Karasu and I owe these people."

"We do?" Karasu asked.

"Yes," Tsuru said, giving Karasu a little glare, "Without them we would have never convinced the Water Lily shrine to let us go. We would have been stuck there forever! Or worse!"

"Still, I don't think Lord Samuel would agree to take them," Koryu sighed.

"Who is Lord Samuel?" Kagome asked. 

"Lord Samuel is the leader of the Englishmen," Koryu explained, "He is very influential back in his homeland. Lord Samuel is also a very good fighter. He could probably beat both Tsuru and Karasu here with one hand tied behind his back."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, "That's not much. A toddler could defeat those two baka samurai."

"Hey!!!" the "baka samurai" cried out indignantly. 

"Are you positive there is nothing we can do to make Lord Samuel allow us to come with you?" Sango asked.

"Well, there is one thing that might change his mind," Koryu mused.

"What?!" the group asked as one.

"Lord Samuel might take you if you offered him something very valuable in exchange for passage," Koryu said. Inuyasha groaned.

"Great. Where are we going to find something valuable before the sun sets?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Actually, you have less than that," Koryu said, "The ship will be sailing a few hours." Inuyasha cursed.

"We can always find another way to get to England, guys. Don't worry," Kagome said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"But how long will that take?" Sango asked, "Days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"Have no fear, lovely ladies, Miroku is here," the hentai monk gave them a heroic pose. 

"Oh, joy. We're saved," Sango said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes we are, Sango-san, and you have me to thank for it," Miroku grinned as he whipped out the two fancy kimonos he picked up earlier (AN: Refer to Chapter 3), "I believe these are valuable enough to pay for our passage, don't you agree Koryu-sensei?"

"I believe you're correct, Miroku-san," Koryu agreed, after he examined the two kimonos. 

"Told you so," Miroku said smugly. Sango glared at him. She was so angry with him, she didn't notice that the monk's hand began wandering until it was too late.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled, as soon as she felt his hands approach an off-limits area. She slapped the monk so hard that he fell off the pier and into the water. Unfortunately for Miroku, since he was carrying Sango's Hiraikotsu, he was weighed down and began to sink. It also didn't help that his robes where also absorbing water, making him heavier. Not to mention, the poor monk had no idea how to swim.

"H-help! *glub* I'm *glub* s-sinking!!! *glub glub glub*," Miroku's head then disappeared under the water. 

"Fetch, boy!" Kagome cried to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Inuyasha did a quick double take, "Never mind. Don't answer that." Kagome suppressed a giggle, while the hanyou dove into the water to save the drowning monk.

Inuyasha resurfaced a minute later, holding a half-drowned Miroku. Sango almost laughed at the sight. Miroku looked like a drowned rat! Tsuru, Kagome, and Koryu-sensei helped Inuyasha to haul Miroku to shore.

"I had no idea how much of you was actually robes, Miroku," Sango laughed. Miroku looked at the female demon exterminator. 

"You're very cruel, Sango-san," Miroku muttered from the ground. 

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to grope me," Sango retorted.

"You have a beautiful body, Sango-san," Miroku said, with a mischievous grin, "And beauty should be appreciated."

"Not like that!!!" Sango cried. 

"Feh! You're such a baka sometimes, Miroku," Inuyasha snorted. Inuyasha's hat had fallen off when he went diving after Miroku so now the only thing that was hiding his white hair and dog ears was the large bandana that he used to bundle up his hair. 

"What's with the cloth, slave?" Karasu asked with a sneer, "You look like a woman ready to do her laundry!" Inuyasha growled at the samurai, and turned to glare at him. Karasu gulped. It was the first time that he had seen Inuyasha without the straw hat. Since the hat was no longer shading half of Inuyasha's face, it was also the first time that Karasu had experienced Inuyasha's glare at full force. Needless to say, Inuyasha's golden stare freaked the poor samurai out of his wits.

"Baka samurai," Inuyasha muttered. Then he put his hat back on, stood up, and turned away from Karasu.

"So let's meet up with this Lord Samuel now, shall we?" Kagome piped up. The others nodded, and followed the girl from the future. Karasu lagged a little bit behind, lost in thought.

__

"Could I have been imagining things?" the samurai wondered, _"No human being could have golden eyes like that! And even if humans did, they wouldn't have pupils like a cat's! It must have been a trick of the light. It _must_ have. Right?"_

***

A few minutes later

"So, Koryu, why did you bring these young people here? Not to mention two of them who are soaking wet," Lord Samuel asked in English. The group was aboard _The Windwave, _the English ship. Koryu had brought them to Lord Samuel's cabin to talk to him. Lord Samuel was a man in his forties. He was tall, lean, and he moved with a cat-like grace. His short dark brown hair, and neatly trimmed beard were very neat and well groomed. His dark brown eyes had a serious quality to them, and Kagome could tell from his eyes that this man was probably a cunning general. 

"These four want to come with us to England," Koryu replied in English, "They are willing to pay for their passage."

"Well, children, show me what you have to pay with," Lord Samuel said in English, turning to the group. Everyone except for Kagome blinked in confusion, because they didn't understand English.

"He said he want's to see what we're going to pay him with," Kagome told the group. Koryu raised an eyebrow.

"You understand English, Kagome-san?" Koryu asked. Kagome nodded.

"My father went there once, and ever since he told me all the stories about it, I just had to learn the language," Kagome explained.

"Ah," Koryu nodded.

"Here are the kimonos," Miroku said, pulling them out. Luckily, when Sango pushed him in the water, Miroku had dropped the kimonos on the ground, so they were not wet, unlike him. Samuel ran a hand over the fabric.

"These are beautiful!" he exclaimed, "I believe I saw two nobles here wear two robes that look just like these ones!" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Does that mean you'll let us travel with you?" Kagome asked in English, startling Samuel.

"Yes," the lord said, "Thank you for the gift, Lady?"

"Kagome," the girl supplied, "My name is Kagome. And these are Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. You already know Tsuru and Karasu I assume."

"Yes," Samuel nodded, "Their master was very kind have his two best samurai escort me home." Kagome sweat dropped again. She could imagine what Inuyasha would say if he understood what Samuel was saying.

"Please forgive me, Lady Kagome, but your friend Inuyasha has an unusual name," Samuel remarked, "Koryu has been teaching me a little bit of your language, and I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha's name means 'dog demon'."

"Everyone seems to say that he's got a strange name," Kagome laughed, "But Inuyasha's name suits him."

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha hissed in Kagome's ear, "Quit talking about me!"

"What makes you think that we're talking about you?" Kagome asked in Japanese. 

"I heard my name," Inuyasha growled, "I'm not stupid."

"Don't worry, we're not exchanging dark secrets," Kagome sighed.

"Good," Inuyasha muttered.

"We are going to set sail very soon, Lady Kagome," Samuel said in English, "I suspect that you and your friends would like to go on deck."

"Thank you, Lord Samuel," Kagome said politely with a bow. She and the others turned to leave.

"Kon'nichi wa!" Samuel said, waving good-bye.

"Why is that guy saying 'hello' when we're leaving?" Karasu asked Miroku quietly in Japanese.

"I have no idea," Miroku shrugged, "Must be some sort of foreign custom."

***

In the cargo hold of _The Windwave_

Yuri sat quietly among the large crates of cargo. She had sneaked on board, using the Water Lily shrine's technique of being able to move without being seen, smelled, or heard. All she had to do was wait. After all, she had brought enough food to last the trip, and if she ever ran out, then she could always steal from the ship's food supply. They wound never miss a loaf of bread or two. And if they did, they probably would think it was rats. The Elder's had told her to keep an eye on that group. But she couldn't get caught. She would just wait until they docked, and then she could track them from there. After all, not a lot of interesting things happen in a boat, right?

Author-chan's notes: Did everyone enjoy chapter seven? Things are moving along now. And it's about time! In the next chapter the group will arrive in China, then travel on foot to get to France, then take a boat to England. I'll probably only have one to three chapters on our groups travels, so there is probably going to be some time jumps.

Does anyone want to bet when Lord Samuel is going to learn how to say 'ja ne'?

See ya soon!!! Please R+R!!!


End file.
